With the continuous development of technologies, users impose higher and higher requirements on high rate and high bandwidth, which has higher and higher requirements on stability and effectiveness of end-to-end data transmission. There are generally two manners for transmitting data. One is transmitting data in the form of data stream, i.e., constantly transmitting data to an opposite end in a timing manner. Even if no valid data exist, invalid data is constantly transmitted. To be specific, data is transmitted in the timing manner and the data may not be interrupted or stopped. The other one is transmitting data in the form of data packet, i.e., not transmitting data in the timing manner but transmitting data if available, wherein such transmission is not subject to timing.
Under most circumstances, in end-to-end interface-based data transmission, it is common that a data packet and a data stream need to be simultaneously transmitted through one interface. Particularly in the communications field, uplink or downlink real-time IQ data is transmitted in the form of data stream, and other control signals are transmitted in the form of data packet. If the data stream and the data packet, as two types of data, are transmitted through one interface, high reliability is needed for simultaneous transmission, which causes a great challenge to the interface designer.